Unexpected
by monica03
Summary: Edward and Bella's honeymoon in paradise results in a surprise pregnancy. When Bella's pregnancy goes more like a regular pregnancy, the couple decides to have a party with their closest friends and family for a gender reveal. AU


**Disclaimer: Twilight and its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. It's her sandbox, I just like playing in it.**

**Many thanks my pre-readers OnlyInValhalla and** **bnutter. Also thanks to ****bnutter and DaphneRene for their amazing beta skills, they made my words look pretty. And last, but certainly not least, thanks to MarieCarro for her beautiful artwork for this story. To see the artwork as well as pictures to go with the story check out my Stars Library page or AO3, penname monica03 on both.**

* * *

Today was the day. Edward and Bella would finally discover the gender of their miracle baby! As Bella was getting ready, her mind wandered back over the past few months.

Three weeks after arriving at Isle Esme, Bella was having trouble keeping down any food and felt exhausted all the time. Edward became extremely worried and contacted Carlisle.

"I don't know what to do, Carlisle. She is either sleeping or vomiting. There is nothing in between. She can't keep down solids and can barely keep down water."

"Edward, I would like the two of you to come home immediately. I am sure it's just a stomach bug but I would feel better if I could run tests to be sure." Carlisle tried to calm Edward's nerves. He really thought it was nothing, but wanted to make sure Bella hadn't accidentally picked up something during their stay. They all knew she was a danger magnet. A weird gastrointestinal disease wasn't out of the question for the poor girl.

Once home, Carlisle ran a plethora of tests on his daughter-in-law. After coming up at a loss, he ran a pregnancy test just to settle his curious mind. He knew it was impossible for a vampire to impregnate a human, but what else could it be at this point?

Imagine his surprise when the test came back positive.

"Carlisle, that's not funny." Edward rolled his eyes.

"Edward, I am serious. I ran the test three times. I didn't believe it either."

"You're positive?" Bella asked timidly. "I thought you guys said that it could never happen."

Carlisle simply nodded with a frown.

"We didn't think it was…" Edward said with wide eyes.

Bella wasn't sure who was more shocked, Carlisle or Edward. While she had never planned to have children, she quickly found herself excited at the prospect of having a child with Edward. A child, created out of love that would have his copper hair and her chocolate brown eyes.

Edward finally got on board with her joy after Carlisle found a medication regime, which allowed Bella's nausea to subside and extensive testing showed Bella and the baby to both be in excellent health. Carlisle, despite Bella's insisting she didn't blame him, felt guilty and wanted to do everything possible for his new family members.

"The exhaustion will get better," the handsome, blond doctor informed the newlyweds. "It's normal for a woman to be extremely tired especially during the first trimester."

Carlisle couldn't help but chuckle to himself, thinking he and Esme were about to become the youngest looking grandparents ever.

The rest of the family was ecstatic about the turn of events. Rose, who had never been a big Bella fan, had quickly become inseparable from Bella, living vicariously through her. The baby was already a blessing in the family's eyes after forging a bond between Bella and Rose. No one ever thought a relationship would happen for the two. They all had to wonder what other miracles this precious, little one would make happen. Emmett was usually close by to his two favorite girls. Jasper, while worried what would happen if the Volturi discovered their secret, spent a lot of time basking in Edward and Bella's happiness. The Cullens had never seen him so carefree and happy-go-lucky. Esme and Alice went into overdrive getting the house ready even though they had months to go before the baby would make their appearance. Carlisle kept a close eye on the newest family member and her special baby.

Bella had taken to Pinterest, like so many expectant moms. She loved looking at nursery décor, baby milestones, and baby shower ideas. She knew things might be a little different for her little one, but enjoyed the daydreaming nevertheless. Recently, she had discovered gender reveal parties. This was something that really made her curious.

She knew with Edward's mind-reading ability and Alice's precognition; it was hard to surprise the two, ever. Bella decided as special as this situation was, she would figure out a way to surprise the whole family with the baby's gender.

Alice, of course, saw her decision and jumped onboard to come up with a plan. After much deliberation, they had a solution.

Carlisle, would remain her OB but once it got close enough, they might discover the baby's sex, he would perform no more ultrasounds. Bella found a private 4D ultrasound studio in Port Angeles. She knew she had to go alone to this appointment. While Edward wasn't happy about this, she knew it was the only way. She had to have the scan by someone that Alice didn't know and therefore couldn't see their future. She also couldn't have Carlisle, Edward, or even Rose at the scan. Edward, for obvious reasons, but all three due to their medical backgrounds. They could read the scan and ruin the surprise. Even she herself planned not to look. She didn't want to see anything accidentally even if she didn't know what it was at the time; she was afraid Alice would see what she saw and in turn, Edward would see too. Nope, as silly as she might look she would have her eyes closed the entire time.

"I have a strange request," Bella informed the ultrasound tech the day of the appointment. "I couldn't get all of my family here at the same time, even my husband got called into work today and couldn't make it. I want us all to see the pictures and find out the sex of the baby at the same time."

"Ok," the tech, whose name tag read Calla, said. She thought for a minute. "I can work around that. Just to confirm, you don't even want to see the scan for yourself today?"

"Nope. I want you to do the scan and print the pictures out and seal them up. Also, we want to have a gender reveal party. Can you jot the sex down and seal it up in another envelope? I will drop it off at the bakery on the way home."

Calla nodded and smiled. "Not a problem at all. I will turn off the video feed on the wall and then try to turn my screen away from you as much as possible."

Bella thanked her while sitting back and getting comfortable for the scan. She wanted to peek desperately but stayed strong. _You can do this for your family. You can do this for yourself!_ She reminded herself.

Once done with the ultrasound, Bella exited the studio with two sealed envelopes. She could barely contain her joy as she got into her car and headed for the bakery.

Bella made her way down from her and Edward's bedroom to see what she could do to help set up for the party. Checking the time, Bella knew Charlie and his girlfriend, Sue, were on the way to pick up the cake. Edward would not hear of Bella driving back to Port Angeles by herself again so Sue volunteered them to go. Determined, Bella wanted to involve her dad with her pregnancy. She knew this would be his one and only shot at a grandchild.

"You know it isn't possible." Carlisle tried to reason with her when Bella originally approached him about informing her father.

"Carlisle, you know this will be his only grandchild. I don't see how I can keep this from him."

"Bella, we never planned on having kids. Why the sudden interest in sharing this with him now? You know we won't be able to stay here long. Don't you think it is cruel to introduce him to his grandchild and then take them away forever?" Edward said with worry etched on his face.

"Edward, that isn't fair. Your whole family told me it was impossible, so this was never an issue before. Now that it is actually happening, I want my dad involved. I can't help this is how I feel. I know we will have to leave soon, but at least Charlie will get the joy of knowing he has a grandchild. We need to come up with a cover story, we have to move very far away or something. Please, we have to figure out a way for this to work."

At first, Carlisle saw no way for it happen; however, as Bella's pregnancy progressed, she showed no signs of it being anything but a 'normal' pregnancy, he decided that she could share the news with her dad. She called him as soon as she got the green light from Carlisle and informed Charlie she and Edward were on the way over.

"Hello, Edward," Charlie grumbled before turning towards his daughter. "Bells!" He exclaimed with a huge smile sliding on to his face and widely opened the front door. "Come on in," he said leading them into the living room.

"Hello, Charlie," Edward stated politely, clearly uncomfortable. The young man knew Charlie his new father-in-law was not his biggest fan.

Charlie had always been hard for Edward to read, but occasionally he could catch clear thoughts. His continued irritation at Edward was very clear, for instance. Edward still wasn't sure revealing their unexpected, yet happy news, was a good idea but he would do just about anything to make his wife happy.

"Hi, Dad. How are you doing?" Bella said conversationally, but her voice shook and the cop in Charlie didn't miss his daughter's nervousness.

"I'm good, I'm good," Charlie stated nodding, wondering where this conversion was going. He had been curious since Bella informed him they were coming to see him. "Are you okay? Why did you rush over here?"

"Oh, Charlie! I'm fine. Nothing is wrong. It's just…well, you see the thing is…" Bella stumbled for the correct words. She drew in a deep breath and tried to muster up the courage to spit out the words. Telling him seemed like such a good idea to her until the time actually came. She wasn't sure how he would react to this news. Edward reached over and grabbed his wife's hand, giving it a gentle, reassuring squeeze. "Um, Dadimpregnant," she blurted out.

"Bella, honey, slow down. What did you say? I didn't understand."

Edward squeezed her hand again and spoke up himself. Charlie had perfectly understood what she said, but he was having trouble processing it. His thoughts were jumbling and become harder to read and the blips Edward was getting made little sense. "Charlie, Bella is pregnant."

Charlie just sat there blinking for a few moments. It was almost as if his brain had short-circuited.

"Charlie? Are you okay?" Edward asked concerned.

"I…um…uh…what? Bella? Aren't you guys a little young?" Charlie asked finally coming back to his senses.

"It wasn't something we planned, but it happened and I am happy," Bella informed him, finally finding her voice again.

"Me too, Charlie," Edward threw in, partly for Charlie's benefit but also for Bella's.

Charlie wasn't sure this was the best timing, but he couldn't help being happy over the news. Looking at his daughter, remembering her as a cute child, deep down he wished for a girl that looked just like Bella had. These thoughts from Charlie came through loud and clear to Edward. And for once he and his father-in-law were on the same page.

Bella looked around the Cullen's living room impressed with the decorations. It put Pinterest to shame!

Glancing down at her shirt, she smiled and laughed. Edward wasn't crazy about her choice for their party attire, but it was the first decision she made as she perused Pinterest. They both had on grey t-shirts. Written on Edward's chest was 'Daddy to be' in black. Replacing the middle D's were two baby feet. One pink, one blue. Emblazoned on Bella's shirt was 'Mommy to be' in white across the chest with the same two feet; however, the two on her shirt were on her rounded stomach. Jeans and Chucks completed both outfits.

A large wreath hung on the front door. There were beautiful burlap bows with pink and blue ribbons intertwined. A sign in the middle read 'He or She? Come in to see!'

The overall theme of the party was Twinkle, Twinkle. Bella had found a cute poem, and the girls had run with it. 'Twinkle, twinkle little star. How we wonder what you are.' They decided the theme fit perfectly with this special child.

Off to one side of the room, sat a large table covered with snacks and punch. The tablescape had mason jars filled with twinkle lights and had moons and stars positioned like flowers coming out the top of the jar. The table skirt had moons and stars hanging randomly.

There were cookies matching the theme with pink or blue icing on a large tray. Hershey bars with the first two letters colored blue and the 4th through 6th letter colored pink were fanned out on the table. Two large glass drink dispensers were set up. The sign with the pink liquid read 'Pretty in Pink' while the blue fluid read 'Bouncing Blue.' Various other snacks and finger foods filled the rest of the table. Behind the table were pink and blue streamers. There seemed to be way too much food for the number of humans going to be present but Bella knew with a few members of the pack coming, no food would go to waste.

Pink and blue balloons were floating all over the ceiling of the entire room. Getting those down definitely would have to be on one of the vampires' cleaning list.

The guests were having a great time sampling all the goodies and enjoying the company.

A little while later Alice happily announced, "Time for what we all came here to see! Esme, will you bring the cake in please?"

"I'll do it." Emmett immediately volunteered with a giant smile.

"Uh huh," everyone groaned. Bella saw Edward's hand come up and squeeze the bridge of his nose. She knew this wasn't a good sign.

"What does Emmett have up his sleeve?" Bella whispered to Edward.

"I'm going to kill him," was his only reply.

Emmett came back into the room carrying a small cake that wasn't anywhere close to the one Bella ordered. Charlie and Sue looked confused too, this was not the cake they picked up. The cake was small and round, covered in white fondant with pink and blue fondant polka dots. There were yellow buttercream dots around the bottom of the cake and 2 yellow ducks sitting on top. One duck was wearing a pink bow on its head and the other had a blue bowtie. In fondant lettering, the top read 'What the duck is it?' All the letters were in yellow except for 'duck' which was pink and blue.

Bella narrowed her eyes and saw red. She had worked so hard on this surprise, and now Emmett was going to ruin it? _Oh, hell no!_ "Emmett? What the world is that? Oh my God, that is not the cake I ordered."

Emmett burst into a fit of laughter. "I'm just fucking with ya, Bells! Your precious cake is still in the kitchen. I thought this one fit the situation better."

"Emmett, language!" Esme scolded.

"Sorry, Mom," the muscular man said while continuing to laugh. He was having way too much fun at Edward and Bella's expense.

Charlie looked confused but everyone else seemed to get Emmett's joke. While he was trying to figure out what was going on, Jasper slipped out and grabbed the real cake. Bella and Edward both heaved a sigh of relief when he placed the correct cake on the table.

The cake was a single tier covered in a turquoise-blue fondant. There was a pink fondant bow wrapped around the bottom of the cake. Multiple multi-colored stars, cut from fondant, were placed randomly on the cake. A crescent moon and a white fluffy cloud adorned the top as well. In piped on buttercream, the top read 'Twinkle Twinkle little star…How we wonder what you are…'

The newlyweds made their way over the cake and everyone else gathered around. Together, they took the sharp knife and cut into the sweet confection. When complete, the slice pulled away from the cake and Bella saw the answer for the first time. Confused, Bella looked around the room at her guests. They all stared back wide-eyed. She heard Edward sucking in an unnecessary breath next to her.

There must have been a mistake. Inside, the seeming innocent cake held a huge secret. Two layers: one pink, one blue. Suddenly, it hit her and the room spun. She heard her family calling her name before everything went black as she passed out. Her only thought was…

_TWINS?_

The house went into a flurry of activity. Edward lifted his unconscious wife and carried her gently to the couch to tend to her. Alice called the bakery to demand answers while Esme called the ultrasound studio to do the same. Jasper tried to lower the emotions in the room, carefully, without being too obvious. He couldn't risk the humans in the room getting suspicious.

Both Alice and Esme got the same answer. There was no mistake, Bella was pregnant with twins.

"How could you have missed this, Carlisle?" Charlie demanded. Questioning his judgment. He'd always thought of the doc as a world-class physician.

"I only ever saw one baby when I did her early ultrasound. One twin must have been in front of the other one and blocked it from view. We didn't do subsequent scans because Bella didn't want to risk anyone finding out the gender. That is the same reason I never heard the second heartbeat, it was being blocked and muffled," Carlisle reasoned. "Edward, where did Bella put the ultrasound photos?"

"They are on the kitchen counter, but she'll have a fit if you open them."

"I want to see them for myself," he replied calmly and left the room. A few minutes he returned with the photos in hand. The grainy black and white pictures clearly showed two babies. He offered the pictures to Edward, who quickly scanned through them. Bella began to stir as he surveyed them. He laid them on the coffee table and turned his attention back to her.

Bella sensed Edward's cool, sweet breath on her face before she could process the fact that he was calling her name.

"Bella! Baby, look at me," Edward continued. Bella finally came to her senses and opened her deep brown eyes to stare into her husband's golden pair.

"Edward? Why am I on the couch, what happened? I had the strangest dream. We found out we were having twins."

"Love, that wasn't a dream. We _are_ having twins. See for yourself," he stated, and he grabbed the images, passing them to the woman he was lucky to call soul mate and now would be the mother of his children. Children he never in his wildest dreams thought he'd ever have. She slowly looked them over and her shock faded as realization set in.

"Twins." She grinned and leaned in to give her husband a sweet kiss, elated at the turn of events. Bella thought that nothing could top marrying the love of her life,; however, the prospect of giving him children, their children, she knew she was the luckiest woman alive.


End file.
